Starlight Temple
Starlight Temple is the Future location created by the events in Balance Valley , Chapter 3. The area is built around the Moon Crystal which is found on a raised platform, of which the Great Sage Crest uses to find various types of things. It is accessible via a ramp adjacent to Starlight Items, opposite the starting point. The Temple is quite small, consisting of four platforms carved into the surrounding mountains, with one building on each. There are also circular platforms held up by the Suspension Bridge in the centre. The southern main platform contains the entrance to the temple and the Time Gate. To the east Lao Chao's bistro can be found. It is required to be build for the story to progress. The west holds Starlight Weapons and to the north is Starlight Items. Shop Items Starlight Items *Star Leotard 600 gilda *All crystals 150 gilda (Power Crystal 200 gilda) *Cheese 60 gilda *Antidote Drink 40 gilda *Mighty Healing 300 gilda *Tasty Water 80 gilda *Repair Powder 100 gilda *Starglass 300 gilda (used for story event) Starlight Weapons *Swan 450 gilda *Sand Breaker 900 gilda *Gold Brassard 350 gilda *Bandit Brassard 700 gilda *Moon Armlet 1800 gilda *Armband Repair Powder 170 gilda Georama Requirements '-Lower Prayer Site Restored' *All four plateaus at same hight *20 Culture Points obtained '-Suspension Bridge Restored' *Lower Prayer Site Restored *15 Trees placed '-Starlight Temple Restored' *Prayer Site and Bridge Restored *2 People reside in Valley *Crystal Player Site Restored '-Sacred Torch Restored' *Starlight Temple Restored *4 Pot Torches placed '-Crystal Prayer Site Restored' *Lower Prayer Site Restored *Priest Bruno resides in Valley '-Sacred Gate Restored' *Starlight Temmple Restored *Stewart resides in Valley *40 Culture Points obtained '-Lao Chao's Bistro Restored' *Starlight Temple Restored *Ferdinand resides at Chinese Stand *30 Culture Points obtained '-Tool Shop Restored' *Lin helped *Star Lamp on Brick House *Parn resides in Valley *Starlight Temple Restored '-Weapon shop restored' *Starlight Temple Restored *Sheriff Blinkhorn resides in Valley *30 Culture Points obtained '-Moon Crystal and Crest Revived' *Starlight Temple Restored *Lighthouse Moon Crystal Restored Georama Rewards For getting 100% completion of Georama Conditions you will receive the Serpent Slicer. It is the only Georama reward that you can receive before finishing its georama. It can be built up from the Kitchen Knife with 47 Att and 50 Lightning and Scale. Plot Starlight Temple housed Great Sage Crest before the events of Dark Cloud 2, of whom had the power to find how far in the past Emperor Griffon had travelled. Upon first arrival, Max and Monica find nothing but a group of rocky platforms, no buildings, no Crest, no Moon Crystal... To rebuild Starlight Temple the Duo manage to find Lin in the past, who was Crest's apprentice. An owl living in Lin's household informs the protagonists of the death of Crest by Gaspard, and Lin ends up with a terrible illness. Max and Monica start by attempting to recreate Starlight Temple's shops, most importantly Lao Chao's Bistro, in which his Miracle Dish can be made to cure Lin's Illness. After Lao Chao makes a Miracle Dish and Lin is cured, it comes to be that she has lost her memory. After travelling to Yorda's Valley, she memorises a moment she shared with Crest, and this sparks the problem to her memory loss - the spawning of a Phantom Memo-Eater. Max and Monica fight this Monster as a Mini Boss. After it's defeat, Lin's memory is restored, and the path to the Lighthouse on the Cape becomes available. This is the final stretch to rebuilding Starlight Temple and reviving Crest. Upon reaching the Lighthouse, which stored the Crystal in the past Max, Monica and Lin use the Starglass bought in Starlight Temple to travel back in time to the moment of the Lighthouse attack. Gaspard arrives, and a fight ensues. Amidst the chaos, Gaspard is defeated, but Crest dies in the fight. Though Max and Monica failed their objective, Lin decides she will become the Great Sage instead, in honour of her Master. And upon the next visit to the future, Lin has in fact become the Great Sage. She uses the Moon Crystal to find where Griffon is for the protagonists. He is found 10000 years in the past, and because of this Max and Monica cannot fight the Emperor just yet - they must travel to Lunatic Wisdom Laboratories to find a way into such a far time, hence Chapter 3 ends and the next Chapter Begins. Trivia *It is unknown how the Moon Crystal was moved from the Lighthouse all the way to the Temple, being that it would weigh a lot and need to be taken down from its spot atop the Lighthouse. *The inhabitants of Starlight Temple are 'Moon People', just like Pau, and Emperor Griffon before he acquired the Sun Atlamillia. *The Entrance to Starlight Canyon is located just behind the Time Gate platform, but is not accessible. *After the events of Chapter 3, the future Lin would be in her late 110's or early 120's, making her the oldest human character in the Dark Cloud series. Gallery Starlight Temple (Stores).jpg|Starlight Temple's stores Starlight Item Shop (Interior).jpg|Interior look of the Starlight Temple Item Shop Category:Locations